


Healing Strength

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt -Kara is insecure about her body and Lena kisses it better :D





	Healing Strength

Lena ran to grab the broom and dustpan for the third time tonight. Kara, shaky from a fight with a particularly nasty pus-oozing alien, kept gripping her glass of water too tightly and smashing it all over Lena’s floor. 

“Argh!” Kara yelled, her eyes glowing red with frustration. She wanted to pulverize the taunting glass bits on the floor, but caught herself, remembering she was at Lena’s house. 

“It’s okay,” Lena said, swallowing her smile. She hated to see Kara so frustrated, but she couldn’t help but chuckle internally at the way Kara’s brow furrowed like a puppy barking at a stranger. It was simply too cute.

Kara let out a calming, yet aggravated sigh. “No, let me,” she said, taking the broom and dustpan from Lena. “I’m sorry I’ve broken so many glasses tonight. I just can’t seem to control my strength right now.” 

Lena quirked her eyebrow. “No need to be sorry,” she replied, the right side of her mouth twitching up in a grin. “I kind of like seeing how strong you are,” she purred, bending down to kiss Kara seductively on the side of her neck. 

Kara, while enjoying the contact with her girlfriend, felt conflicted, and pulled away from Lena. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, her face flush with the mixture of feelings she was experiencing all at once. “But I just don’t feel too great about being strong right now.” Kara bowed her head, unable to make eye contact with Lena. “It’s just, normally you know I would revel in it,” Lena’s mind drifted to the numerous times Kara used her strength for delicious ways in their relationship, “but tonight? It’s just something that keeps reminding me that I’m not normal.”

Lena expression softened at this, her heart aching for Kara. “Kara,” she whispered, watching her bring the collection of shattered glass to the bin in the kitchen, “I’m so sorry you’re feeling this way.” 

Kara shuffled back to the couch, plopping down next to Lena with a small pout on her face. “Me too,” she whispered, staring at her lap. She felt embarrassed that she was feeling this way. Supergirl shouldn’t feel this way. 

As if reading Kara’s mind, Lena interjected, breaking up Kara’s thoughts. “Kara,” she took Kara’s hands in her own, “I love you for all of you.” She brought Kara’s hands to her lips, taking time to kiss each knuckle, both palms. “You,” she started kissing up Kara’s right arm, “are extraordinary,” then kissed up her left, reaching Kara’s shoulder. 

“And I’m not just saying that because of abilities as a Kryptonian on Earth,” she murmured against Kara’s skin, placing gentle kisses along her collarbone now. “I’m telling you this because it’s the truth.” She kissed down the line of Kara’s exposed flesh, unbuttoning just one extra button to give her more space to kiss. “I’m telling you this because I have been blessed to see your heart, to see you,” she kissed the space of skin that housed Kara’s beating heart beneath it, “and I’ve seen nothing but amazingness,” she kissed up Kara’s neck now, “and bravery,” she trailed more kisses to reach Kara’s ear, “and beauty.” Lena made. point of softly whispering her last words slowly in Kara’s ear. This sent a shiver down her spine. 

Kara turned tow face Lena fully now, her heart swelling with such raw love and adoration for the woman she was lucky enough to call hers. 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena declared, making certain to meet Kara’s eyes.

“I love you too, Lena Luthor,” Kara replied before pressing her lips gently against Lena’s. They kissed softly, slowly, as if they knew each kiss between them would mend a piece of their heart that had been broken by the harsh world around them. 

After a long while, Kara pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Lena’s, “Let’s go to bed,” Kara breathed.

“Lead the way.” 

With that, Kara pulled Lena into her arms, knowing that she had complete control over her strength again, and carried her to their bed where the spent the rest of the night, and early morning, showing each other just how deep their love for one another is.

**Author's Note:**

> Even superheroes need a little TLC.
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr at hashtagyourshirt!


End file.
